Losing It
by A Random Person With a Pen
Summary: The Jedi Council decides Anakin should seek professional help, and things go awry, of course. Set before ROTS. AU. On Hiatus
1. Tantrums

**A.N. Hello, (insert your name here.) Welcome to my new story. Here, have some virtual cookies. **

**This is my first story on here, and I have had this account for a little over a month. I have had this idea for a while. Copy/Paste is being a jerk right now, so I apologize for any errors. Most were made during the transition.**

**Anyway, I have currently been celebrating because I recently discovered the celebrities that I share a birthday with, and one of those was Hayden Christiansen (squeal.)**

**And I have been watching the episodes of Season 6 of The Clone Wars. Netflix is worth subscribing to just for that. Trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. All credit goes to its rightful owners.**

I have always been told I harbor too much anger. I admit, I probably do have more emotional issues than I should have. I mean, every other Jedi is wearing brown robes while I am sitting over here in a black, leather tunic.

But this is too much.

"The Council believes this would be best,"Obi-Wan Kenobi said. Speaking of the Council, we were currently outside the Council Chambers. The session had just ended, and my former Master had requested that I stay behind so we could talk. I would have been glad to, if he did not me with the news of an off-the-records decision in our discussion. I could not tell whether or not Obi-Wan supported this decision, but knowing him, he trusted their choices.

"You are severely stressed,"he said in a sympathetic tone that I did not really care much for. "You could get away from the situation.

It was taking every fiber of my being not to lash out. "You tell that stupid Council that I don't need to be thrown into the looney-bin."

"Anakin-"

I could feel it, the Dark Side, growing inside me. And I did not care. "There is no way a few weeks or however long they are going to keep me in a straight jacket is going to help. Besides, I don't have any 'problems.'"

He sighed. "They are coming to get you tomorrow." My jaw dropped. "You have no choice."

I laughed. Not the laugh that comes when something is funny, but the one that happens when you are either angry or annoyed beyond your limits.

"Those little-" I did not finish my statement. I simply turned and walked away. Through the Force, Obi-Wan was very hurt and concerned about me, but I really did not care.

To be honest, I really did not give a kriff what anyone felt at that moment.

* * *

Nothing was helping.

I was alone in my room in the Jedi Temple. It was plain, sure. But there were a few things in there that I could bash around. Most Jedi meditate, but I destroy objects. To each their own, right?

I started with my bed. I ripped those cream bed sheets right off the mattress, the sounds of the tearing fabric echoing in my mind. I tossed those aside, the satisfaction short-lived. I lifted the mattress up without hesitation and hurled it at the door. It crashed with a noise that everyone on this level of the Temple could hear physically, and they were more than likely hearing a lot more through the Force.

I grabbed my pillow that was sitting awkwardly on the floor and screamed into it. The pillow barely helped to muffle that throat-rattling cry. I threw it away along with the sheets.

The desk was next. With one swipe of my arms, all of the machines and other mechanisms ended up at different locations.

Someone pounded the door.

"Anakin, what's going on in there?"Obi-Wan.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I wanted to be alone. I wanted to dismantle this room undisturbed.

The poundings increased, and I realized that Obi-Wan and whoever else was unlocking the door. I paid them no mind. I began ripping the metal desk off of the wall.

Obi-Wan made it into my room, and I, shamefully, lunged at him. He knew it was coming, and threw me back against the wall. Before I got up, Obi-Wan had rushed over and wrapped his stronger arm around my neck. He did not want me going anywhere or doing anything.

"Get. Off. Me!"

I elbowed him in the ribs. As he slumped away in pain, I ran for it.

The entire Temple knew what was going on. As I left me room, I was met with about three recognizable Healers and, damn this man, Mace Windu.

"Fire!"he bellowed. I saw a few darts shot my way, and I dodged every one of them.

One of the Healers was trampled as I ran through them. They gave chase. As I rounded a turn, I saw other Healers and Jedi. It would have appeared that everyone was intent on calming me down. But I had planned not to give them what they wanted.

I ran down the only passage that was not being blocked. The chase was exciting for a few moments until I found they had blocked my only means of escape.

"Young Skywalker! Stop, you must."Master Yoda.

I leaned back against the wall, people closing in at me on all sides. Five of the Healers stepped forward once I was still and held me to the ground. They put Force-suppressing cuffs on my wrists. As if that would have weakened me enough, I felt a syringe enter my arm. I had been screaming at them, of course, but that shot stopped all of that. I was sweating and panting like the mad-man I was.

Mace Windu and Obi-Wan were standing near me along with Master Yoda.

"Perhaps Young Skywalker does need the help we requested,"Mace Windu said in his cocky voice. I hated his voice. But, after reality had settled in, I knew he was right. I could practically feel the gaze of Master Obi-Wan. I wanted to apologize, but even without the shot, my words would not have made a difference.

The Healers lift me onto a stretcher, since the tranquilizer took all the feeling out of me. I still felt resilient, but I was more shameful as they paraded me through the halls. Everyone watched. Everyone knew. Everyone was glad they were sending me somewhere else.


	2. Worries

**A.N. Hello once again. To all who are reading, I present to you, Chapter TWO!**

**I cannot guarantee that updates will be as fast as this one, since I have actually obtained a life outside the Internet. I have a crap-ton of reports going on at one time. I swear, teachers meet up and schedule their reports to be due at the same time. **

**Also, I am going to start inserting some different viewpoints in this story. You will be able to tell who is speaking, of course. Thank you for all your support!**

* * *

I hated that I had to be the one to tell Senator Amidala what had happened at the Temple this morning. But, since she and Anakin were so close, I knew she would want to know. I knew she had a right to know. I knew she would inquire with all her might about where he was if she had found out any other way.

I parked my wretched ship adjacent to the balcony outside 500 Republica. The senator was sitting in her living room, and when she saw me approach, she stood up and prepared to greet me the proper way.

"Master Kenobi!" She smiled, her brown eyes lighting up. "How good of you to visit."

I bowed slightly to the senator. "Senator Amidala," I said, thinking about my choice of words. I stood straight. "Something very grave happened at the Jedi Temple today."

I saw her bright smile die away. It was replaced with a look of sheer concern. "What do you mean?"

"It's about Anakin." I told her everything, from the Council's verdict to the bruise on my rib cage and the tranquilizers. Mid-conversation, Amidala began to pace, hands on her hips. I could feel the worry inside of her increasing at alarming rates through the Force. I felt no surprise, however. I did not tell her where we were currently keeping him. If I knew this woman well enough, I knew she would immediately seek him out.

The last thing we need is someone else having a mental breakdown, or at least bordering on one.

"Thank you for telling me, Master Obi-Wan," she said. She was speaking to me as if she was addressing the Senate, as if there was a large crowd she had to keep herself together for.

"If they doctors tell us anything, I will make sure you are informed as well," I assured her.

She nodded.

"I had better be going, then. I have duties, and I am sure that you are going to be very busy."

"Yes," she muttered. "The Senate is scheduled for a meeting soon." The senator looked at me. "It was a pleasure to have you, Master Jedi."

"It was a pleasure that you would accept me."

I bade her farewell and climbed back into my ship. As I fly through the Coruscanti traffic, all I can do is think about what would happen if Anakin could not be helped.

* * *

_My Ani. My sweet Ani. What have you become?_

He had done something like this before. We had gone to Tatooine. He was guarding me due to assignation attempts against my life. Come to think of it, it had happened before this war exploded. He had had visions of his mother, and I had taken him on my ship to see what had befallen her. He went off to find her, and I had stayed with the Lars family. He came back with her body.

It was then he told me the sins that he had committed in the Tusken village. Everyone. Slaughtered. He wanted revenge. I did not how to react. Was I supposed to be scared? Was I supposed to comfort him over his loss? I faced the same predicament now.

At least someone had been there to stop him before someone else got severely injured or hurt.

I stared out the glass windows of my apartment, watching the sunset. Coruscant's skies were nothing compared to that of Naboo. That is where both of us should be right now. On Naboo, enjoying our time together.

It was then that I made a vow in my head. I was going to push the end of the war with all the power I had. When he is released from the hospital, we are going to run away. I have plenty of money. He could get a good job as a mechanic. We could be at peace.

He could be at peace.

* * *

I hated the Healer's Ward.

I was strapped onto a metal table, which is not the most comfortable place to be. They had put a suppressing collar around my neck, and I could not even feel the Healers working around me. I had been under constant surveillance the moment they put me in here. But I knew I had to get used to it.

Since I could not do anything, I decided to think. I mean, really think. Had this war gotten to me?

_No, it hadn't._

Thank you, voice. It had been with me for a few years now. But I was not concerned about it. It was perfectly normal for a Jedi to have voices of the Dark Side urging them to do wrong. I dismissed it as such.

I was not crazy. The tantrum? They knew I had done things like that before. I did not see a problem.

The Healers were typing things in on a datapad. Probably to give to the mental hospital, no doubt. Whatever doctor that was going to be over my "treatment" would want to know all about the Hero With No Fear's mental status. The whole predicament was pointless! I was perfectly sound.

I did not need a Council, a Healer, or some specialist that I was not.

The tranquilizer was rubbing off. I started to move my fingers, glad to be able to move again. One of the Healers saw this, and it was a scramble to put an IV in my arm. I did not have Force abilities at the time, so what difference did it make? They must know something that I don't.

But, amidst all the tension in the room, I thought about one person: Padme. She was the only person who I could be real around. She was the only thing that could have prevented something like this. It then occurred to me that I would not see her until after they gave me leave from the hospital.

I wanted to sigh, but couldn't This was going to be a long period of time.


	3. Fragility

**Hello, once more! I have brought you another product of demented** **imagination! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one may fair more interesting, for the more emotional-liking readers, as will what is to come. **

**Let's see. We should expect to see some viewpoints from: Dr. Tate the OC, Anakin, and** **Palpatine. ****There is also a Season 6 reference in there, if anyone can find it.**

**And ASHtheMUSICALgirl13, I think we can all agree that Anakin was never right in the head towards the end of the Clone Wars. Thanks for your review. :)**

**Once again, enjoy, my friend. **

* * *

When I heard that my next patient was Anakin Skywalker, I was excited and scared beyond belief.

True, he had always been an idol of mine, as he was to the rest of the galaxy. He was not awarded the title the Hero With No Fear just on a whim. No, he was one of the few protectors of our freedoms during this war. But, why would he need to be sent here?

I knew from the name that this was not going to be an easy case to deal with. If Skywalker lived up to his title, he was going to be stubborn and unwilling to cooperate, which would be bad for him emotionally and the rest of the galaxy as a whole. But, since I was dealing with a Jedi Knight, I knew I was going to face some "interventions" from a certain Order.

I got my first sign of this when his visit was arranged.

I was sitting in my office filling paperwork on one of my success stories. My Rodian assistant, Erato, walks in and says I must have a conversation with "someone of great importance." Erato always had a secured opinion on the importance of a person, and when she said what she did, I knew that I must be blessed to stand face-to-face with whoever it was.

I will never forget the day I met the Negotiator.

I invited Obi-Wan Kenobi to sit down in the lounge chair in front of my desk. He was the first one to speak, always a good sign in a psychiatrist's mind.

"I understand you are wondering why I am here."

"Huh, yes I am."

He shifted uneasily in his chair slightly, but enough to be caught by a trained eye. "It's about my former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker."

I almost fell out of my chair. Not only was the Negotiator asking for my assistance as a spokesperson for the Jedi Order, but I needed to help Anakin Skywalker? Of course, I would readily be able to do what I could.

"You see," he continued. "The Council was thinking about sending him to see, well-" He sighed. "The decision is going to be made official at our next meeting three days from now. We thought it would be _beneficial_ for him to spend some time, here. With you."

"That's good, Master Jedi." I crossed my arms and began to turn my chair with my feet. "But, to my understanding, the Jedi honor a very-"

"Direct?"

"_Strict,"_ I corrected. "The Jedi do not promote secrecy or any type of affection or attachment. And I am positive that there will have to be a report on all of our sessions to your Council, am I not?"

Master Kenobi could tell exactly what I was going to say exactly before I said with his "Force powers." I am not a fool. But, nonetheless, he nodded with agreement.

"Well," I began. "I hate to turn you down, Master Jedi, but I am afraid I cannot help Skywalker if this is the case. Not only would I be breaking my own privacy policy by opening up about what would have happened here, but I would be breaking the medical policies long established by the Republic. I'm sorry, but I-"

Master Kenobi stood up. "Fabricate it."

"What?"

"You heard me. Lie."

I scoffed. "You think I am going to be able to lie to a bunch of Jedi?"

"I will tell them, since you would have never been able to enter the Temple anyway. They favor oral reports, and I have lied to them about numerous missions in the past. I have the ability to create mind shields."

"That's crazy. No offence, but do you really think we are going to get away with it?"

"Doctor Tate, I am willing to do what I have to." He was tense.

"And if they find out?"

He looked me in the eyes. "I will take the penalty. Just, help Anakin." He stood there, intent on hearing an answer from me.

I stared at him for a moment. "I will have a room prepared."

The Master relaxed. "Thank you, Doctor Tate."

"Don't thank me yet." I unfolded my arms. "We will see how Anakin acts while he is here."

Kenobi nodded, deep in another thought. He snapped out of it and gave me a farewell, and I called for Erato to lead him to the exit. It would have appeared that quite a few Jedi had attachment problems.

But now, it was the day for the arrival of my new patient. I had received reports from the Healers at the Temple on what had happened the day before. I was not surprised on how they handled the situation. I would have implemented something similar, but holding a person down for that long is, in my personal practice and opinion, stepping awfully close to torture. The last thing I needed was more trauma and anger to work with.

I watched as the medical ship pulled in front of my practice. I anticipated seeing the face of the famed Jedi Knight, and hopefully, helping him into recovery. My fear had worn away.

* * *

My room looked a lot like the one at the Jedi Temple, even though it was clean and not completely trashed. The walls were white. The carpet was white. The sheets were white. The clothes that I was in were white. It was more like a prison than that Order ever was.

It was even more lonely than the Order too. They locked me in this windowless room. I knew how these places worked. I was under constant study. But I was accustomed to that sort of thing. The Jedi watched over their beloved "Chosen One" with more than just their eyes and the Force.

The Force suppressor around my neck was also uncomfortable both physically and spiritually. But I knew that would be the very least of my problems. They would put me on medication, and then that Tate guy would call me into a room and ask about my life story. Those were certainly not the easiest of things.

I hoped I would not have to open up about Padme, or our relationship. Or the fact that I beat up Rush Clovis to the point where I almost broke one of his bones. I hoped I would not have to tell him about my life on Tatooine, and what I did to the Tuskens as revenge when I went back. I hoped I would not have to pour my heart out over Ahsoka and that great injustice the Jedi did to her.

A part of me wanted to tell somebody about those issues, but I really wanted to just stay silent about them. Some of those needed to be kept under wraps for the good of everyone involved. I was planning on being uncooperative, but then I would never get out of here. I was not a good liar. I had only one noticeable option.

Sitting on the blank-colored bed, I buried my face in my knees. Some Chosen One. The galaxy better prepare for an emotional flop.

* * *

Anakin's story hit the HoloNet with a storm. Reporters of every news channel were frantically giving the public the latest gossip. Their hero was in a psychiatric ward. They flashed pictures, mostly the same, of the demeaning state of the Jedi Knight. Of course, I knew what was going to happen. The Dark Side grants certain knowledge as well as power.

Was I happy about it? No. Did I say anything on the subject? No, not yet. If I was ever questioned about it, I planned to say that I hoped the Republic's hero recovered from whatever was ailing him. But, in all truth, a lot of my plan was riding on that boy's mental state.

Darth Tyrannus is fine, and Darth Maul was powerful as well. But I see more potential in Skywalker. I want an enforcer, not an old man trying to make himself look superior. I want someone I can take with me during the final stages of my plan. And he fit the requirements.

I had abundant resources, and I knew how to handle this.

I reviewed the staff at the mental institution the Jedi had chosen for Anakin Skywalker to spend his "retreat" at. I did not want to focus directly at the head of the miniature hierarchy himself, since he would only be seeing my prospect perhaps once a day. No, I needed someone who would be keeping a closer and more vigilant eye on my dear boy for the doctor himself. I wanted a person who would be a suitable monitor inside the facility.

I put my interest in one Erato Muse. According to the record, she could have used some extra credits. Miss Erato had four children whose father was no longer with our galaxy. Apparently, he had died during a Separatist attack while visiting another planet. Figures. The company he worked for was in debt, as was everything else, and there was very little compensation or insurance paid to the poor woman. Oh, how I enjoy having information at my disposal.

As shown with Anakin, I was a professional at pulling on other's heartstrings. I had to inform my apprentice of our next move in this fragile situation before we lost our opportunity.


	4. Offers

**Good morning. Or evening. Whatever it is where you are. I have brought you another chapter! Yay. **

**Okay, we should expect some viewpoints from: Anakin the Mentally Unstable and Erato the Assistant. And we should get a visit from a certain Separatist... Secrets are going to be coming out. Trust will be pushed to the limit from here-on-out, or at it will get close to the limit, whichever you find. **

**And for Chapter Five, you can expect a lot of Obi-Wan, for those of you Kenobi-lovers. So, look forward to that.**

**ASHtheMUSICALgirl13, I answered your question in the comments. **

**ILDV, thank you. I am glad you are pleased with this. **

**My friends** **that I have never actually met, I pray that you will allow my words to settle in your mind, or something along those lines.**

* * *

Dr. Tate's office reminded me of the one Padme has in the Senate building. I have only been in there a few times, but I remember what it looks like. there was more red in her office than in this one.

He had me sitting in one of those reclined chairs. It was comfortable, I will give it that. But it still made me feel like I was back in a med bay on one of the Republic ships. I could picture the med droid coming to me at any moment, tending to wounds I had obtained on some planet. But it did not, since I was in an office instead of a med bay.

Dr. Tate was really short and his hair was greyer than the walls of the hallway. He was almost like the human Master Yoda. Well, he was not as short as Master Yoda, but he was close.

He did not want to speak first. I did not understand that. I mean, he said "Hello." But he did not ask me anything. After about five minutes of just sitting there, I decided to break the silence.

"So?"

He looked confused. I did not know whether that was a tact. "What do you mean?"

_Oh, come on._ "Aren't you going to ask me something?"

"Ask you what, Anakin?"

_That's Skywalker to you. _"You know, about my feelings and all that other junk."

Dr. Tate leaned back in his chair. "Well, based off of the 'incident' back at the Temple, you most certainly do not want me to help you at all."

_Hey..._ "That was different."

"In what way? Based on the report, you flipped out when you were told you were being sent here. Are you saying that you want my help now?"

I sighed. "No, I don't. I don't need all this. I am not crazy."

"I never said you were crazy. You are thinking of my associate, Dr. Qwer. He deals with crazy people."

"Still, I think this is stupid. No offense."

"Well, you should know something, Anakin."

_What now._

"Your past mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi came to me personally."

_Obi-Wan?_ _What in the-_

"And he said that he really wanted me to see you."

I stared at him a moment. "He always does whatever the Council wants him to. He'd kill his own brother if they wished it. Well, he doesn't have a brother, but still."

He looked at his desk. "I will not argue with you on that. But, I think you should know what Master Kenobi is willing to do for you."

And then he told me. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Obi-Wan would never lie to the Council, and he held the Code dear to his heart, above everything else. But he did it for me.

_Anakin, you selfish little-_

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"I want your help," I murmured.

"What was that?" He was milking it.

"I want your help."

* * *

I always got home from work feeling tired. I loved helping people with their struggles, and being Dr. Tate's assistant has granted me a chance to have an impact on other people's lives. The pay was okay, I could get better. But at the time, after Rety's passing, I needed a way to support my children. And Dr. Tate provided that.

I got off the public transit system at my apartment building. My feet were killing me, and all I wanted to do was climb into my bed. But I knew I could not do that. I had to cook. I had to sign my children's tests to show that I saw what grades they made.

I rode the elevator up to our apartment with a human that smelled largely of fish. My instincts caused by to yell, "Kids, I'm home!" as soon as I got into the place. I set my things on the nearest table and set about into the pantry to found something easy and fast for me to prepare.

It was then that I realized that my youngest one did not come and hug my legs, something he had made a routine out of. Nor did I hear my eldest groan at the antics of her younger siblings.

My children were troublemakers. They pulled pranks like this all the time. I looked in the living room only to find their stuff strewn about on the floor. I searched the dining room, the refresher, and their bedrooms. That only led one other option.

It was my bedroom, which at one time had belonged to both me and Rety. They knew they were not supposed to be in there. Jokes were not allowed to be taken in there at all, and they knew this. I planned to whip them blue when I found them. But someone had already taken the liberty and done that for me.

I opened the door and found my babies bloody, gagged and chained in the corner of the room. My youngest one, who was no more than six years, had tears streaming from his eyes. From the redness, he had to be crying for a few hours at most. I would have normally been angry at the whoever had done this to my kids, but I froze when I saw the face of the man behind it.

I had seen his picture before. Everyone had. But I could not believe that he was sitting cross-legged on my bed.

"C-C-C-"

"Count Dooku," he finished. He picked at his fingernails. "A fine bunch of children you have here, Mrs. Muse."

I did not know what to say. He was thankfully not finished speaking.

"The Separatists have an offer we want to make you." He looked at me, his eyes peering right into my soul. "Our other methods were... _unsuitable _for the current situation."

_The current situation?_

"A fine bunch of children you have here." Count Dooku motioned to my kid. "My droids did a handsome job binding them. But I can assure you, we did not harm them too much. The Separatists will gladly give you means for which taking them- if you help us."

"W-What do you want?"

"As I understand it, a person of public interest was admitted at the psychiatric ward where you are employed."

_Anakin Skywalker? Of course it's him. _

"The Separatists will pay a considerable amount of credits for information on his doings inside the ward. If you ensue that his mental condition does not improve, let's see- ten million credits are yours to do as you wish."

I wanted to take the offer. Dr. Tate already wanted to me to lie on Skywalker's records. It could also help get us out of this shabby apartment. How hard could it be?

But then I thought about Rety. Even though the war was tearing the galaxy apart, he still stood by for us. He wanted our children to have a love for the Republic, for freedom, as he did. So, in his memory, I declined the offer.

Count Dooku's expression did not change. "I was told not to kill you or make my presence known in any way, and I will obey. The Separatists can always find someone else to do their work for them."

He got up. "You can free your children. Oh, and if this every gets out to anyone, especially the Jedi, I will make sure a lot worse is done upon those little ones."

I did not remember much after that. I did not remember freeing my babies or watching Count Dooku leave. All I remembered was my eldest saying to me, "Mama, you are going to tell someone, aren't you?" and the internal war that followed.

_Anakin Skywalker, you had better not feel too safe. _


	5. Worries Pt 2

**Hi. People. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My toast wouldn't cook and then I had to save the world from mutant tigers. Plus, I thought I would get one last post in before SOPA takes it away from me... (cries)**

**So, we are going to have Obi-Wan in the spotlight for a while. There might be some slight OOC in this, since I have never been good at getting Kenobi's personality right. This is going to be all about him except for the last section. I have always found Kenobi to be, um, particularly, coughsexycough. Not as much as coughanakincough. But close. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The hospital was not far at all from the Jedi Temple. _He_ was not far from the Temple. But I still could not feel his signature in the Force. It was disheartening, to not even know where he was, to not be able to communicate with him. I kept telling myself it was for the best.

I had went to Dr. Tate's earlier that day. We had come up with a message for the Council together. Anakin was getting along fine in treatment. The main causes so far discovered are stress from events on the battlefield. Hopefully, it would be enough for the Council to buy it. If not, I would have to come up with more details about his case, which I was capable of doing, especially for him.

I did, however, ask the doctor what really happened his first day in treatment.

Dr. Tate told me exactly what had happened during the first meeting. I had never expected Anakin to be so- compliant. Of course, he did not open up about much more than Dr. Tate would have already known by means of the media. But it was a start, and I was glad.

I did not know what to think about Anakin knowing that I was going to lie for him. I hoped it would strengthen our trust into what it once was. Whether he liked it or not, I still cared for him. It was why I suggested he be sent away. It was why I pushed for the decision to be made as I did. If Dr. Tate thought it would help ease whatever tension he saw, then I was fine with him knowing of my... actions.

All the while I was there, Erato Muse, as I believed her name was, watched me with a desperate expression. She wanted to tell me something, but did not. This puzzled me, but I disregarded it.

The Jedi Council sat around me, waiting for my report.

"Master Kenobi," Master Windu said. "Please tell the Council what progress Young Skywalker has made."

I swallowed. I supposed this was the moment I would prove my intergalactic title.

"Dr. Tate has informed me that Anakin Skywalker has agreed to his personal treatment and has been willing to come clean with what has been ailing him."

They enjoyed hearing this. They wanted their general back on the front lines. The wanted to issue him another mission he could finish for them.

I continued. "All of what he has admitted to are things that have happened on the battlefield; memories of things he has seen such as dead innocents and some of his men."

The Council remained emotionless to what I was saying. I was keeping a blank expression myself, but I could not help but wonder if the fact of my words meant anything to these people. Average citizens were murdered because this war had been brought to their planet before they could be evacuated, and they did not even receive a look of sorrow. I was lying, but the events had happened. Everyone in that chamber had seen it happen. And I could not feel a spark of a simple emotion radiating from them.

I pushed this aside in my mind. It was not the Jedi way to feel sorrow, and I should have never questioned the Council in the beginning.

Master Yoda spoke. "Good news, it is. Glad, I am, that Young Skywalker is making progress."

"Did Dr. Tate say how long Skywalker would be in his ward?" Master Windu inquired.

"He did not say specifically. In a case such as his, it all depends on how quickly he opens up."

"Not feel rushed, we want Young Skywalker to be." Master Yoda replied. "Emotions, confusing things they may be."

Master Windu gave Master Yoda a glance. "The Republic needs their general," he paused, "in the best condition possible. Have you made sure that Dr. Tate is remembering to take our Code into consideration when dealing with Skywalker?"

"Yes, indeed. That was something I stressed from the beginning."

"Hmmm." Master Yoda looked at me quizzically. "More pressing matters, we have."

"Indeed, Master Yoda." I eased slightly.

* * *

I was thinking a lot about Satine.

It had only been about a month since her passing. I was aware that there was no death; only the Force. I knew, as good as a person as that woman was, she was in a better place than this wretched, uncivilized universe. She would have the peace she sought after. I was glad I got to see her one last time. The moments we had together, few as they were, flashed before my mind as I entered Senator Amidala's apartment.

C3PO had me sitting on one of the couches while he informed the Senator she had company. She came in due time to greet me.

"Master Kenobi!" She smiled weakly. "I trust you bring news of Anakin?"

"Yes, Senator, I do." I planned to tell her the truth. "He has, surprisingly, been compliant with the doctor."

"Good." It was then that I noticed how pale she was. "Has the doctor given you any information of what he plans to do with him?"

"No, Senator. He simply told me that Anakin had opened up to treatment and that he was putting him in some group activities."

Senator Amidala sat down on the sofa, seemingly exhausted. "I'm glad."

"Senator, are you alright?"

She shrugged. "Oh, it's nothing. I've just been a little- _off_ this morning. Don't worry. I talked to a medical droid, and it said it was only temporary."

I had reason to believe she was lying to me, but I chose not to question her. It was none of my business.

"Well, Senator, I must be going. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you, Master Jedi."

* * *

_No. No, this cannot be happening._

I did not know how to feel. I felt sick, that was for sure. I knew something was up when I was late. It was never late.

I did go to the med droid, like I had told Master Kenobi when he came and visited me not long before. And the news both joyed and scared me. It said I should seek help from an actual, living doctor. I tossed it over in my mind whether or not to do that, and I asked Threepio to make my appointment for me, for the health of the baby. Other than that, this pregnancy was going to be kept away from anyone else of the public.

I knew when it happened. Anakin had snuck into my apartment. He had just come back from a mission in the Outer Rim, in which he had been gone for about a month. We were always careful. But he had been away for some time, and I was dealing with so much with the Senate...

To make things worse, I could not share this moment with my husband. We were parents. And I did not know if I should tell him when he got out of the hospital, whenever that would be. Would he be able to handle the stress that it would give him? We would have to run away for sure.

I sat on the floor in the refresher, my dress getting dirty. I felt the bile coming up, and I leaned over and heaved into the toilet.


	6. Author's Note

Hello everyone.

We stopped SOPA!

So, again, this is a note from me. I will not be able to update this as often due to school. But I promise you I will work on this as soon as I get the chance.

Thanks for your support.

Athena's Ignorant Twin


End file.
